Roller Blades
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Pepper forces Tony to Rollerblade and not the easy way at all. Set in the end of 'dooms day'


***This is right after the hug of Roberta and Howard. So its set in 'dooms day' Tony, Rhodey, and Pepper hadn't walked in yet. This is just a quick goof off fic to prove I haven't gone anywhere. None of this actually happened and no, no I do not own anything.***

* * *

Howard pulled away from his old friend. She too stepped back. He looked at her with a sort of dazed look. "So where's my son?"

She pursed her lips together, thinking. "I don't exactly know..."

Right then there was a loud shout and slam coming from the front door. Upon hearing the noises, the two adults rushed to it having an Idea that it was probably one of their kids. Or teens. When they got to the door they realized that it was one of their own. It was Rhodey.

Roberta opened the door only to reveal her son on the ground facing the other direction, laughing his head off.

"James?" She asks curiously.

He stops laughing and stands up. Without turning around, he replies, in between laughs, "hold on mom. Tony's coming. He'll be here one of these days..."

"Where is he?" His mom asked.

"At the moment... I dunno. I beat him up the hill. Pepper's probably helping him up." Rhodey said almost breathless by laughter.

A loud shout sounded from by the hill and a different voice screamed. Which only made Rhodey laugh even more. He almost fell over it was too funny. The two adult probably would have laughed if they had known what was actually happening.

Pepper appeared at the top of the hill. "Rhodey it took him long enough to get down those stairs, I don't think hes going to get up the hill anytime soon!" She shouted.

"Aren't you helping him?" Rhodey called after her.

"I was but I'm not sturdy enough to keep him from falling back down!" She yelled looking back at Tony who lay on his back.

She too was laughing. From the distance everyone hear as Tony yelled out something. "I give up!"

"Oh com'n Tony! Remember what happens when you give up!" Pepper shouted waving a bag over her head.

"You stink Pep...just kidding...Ahhh!"

Pepper turned around to face Rhodey. She saw Howard standing behind him and froze, hesitating whether or not to give up on her game. She bit her lip before shaking her head deciding Tony had who knows how long to see his dad and she was worried that once tony had reunited with his father he wouldn't be around all that much.

"Rhodey come here-oh wait nevermind I think hes got it!" Pepper said.

Rhodey still laughing, turned around. He too saw Howard and remembered that while he and pepper he been fighting off the portal stuff, Tony had tone off and saved his father. His laughing all together stopped. "Oh...hi Howard...did you never..." Rhodey stopped talking as a voice yelled out in triumph.

He once again turned around. There Tony was laying on his back, panting. Pepper held out her hand for him to take and after a short moment he grabbed it and used it to help him up. When he stood he stood wearing roller blades. His legs wobbling from being off balance. And his face red his cheek had a large bruise on it and with his hair in every direction he looked as if he was wondering around in the woods for hours when really it had only been about 35 minute to be convinced to get the things on, 20 minutes getting down the stairs and the 15 that it took to get up the hill and add on about 5 minutes in between.

He blinked as he looked at the crowd he earned just from falling down a hill a few times after putting on those cursed roller blades. As good as he was when they were installed in his armor, he was horrible at the real things. The ones in his armor was more like standing on one giant ball that rolled in any what direction. These he had to actually turn them on his own. And it didn't help at all that pepper hadn't allowed him to use the side route or the stairs.

Still holding his hand pepper ran over to the other dragging Tony behind her. He tripped a few times which made him go really red to the face.

Howard after realizing what it was that was delaying his son from getting up that hill, laughed for a minute. He stopped when his son finally made it to him. Still panting, Tony looked up. His face drained of color. "Dad."

"Hey son." His dad returned. And in the heartwarming moment, they hugged.

His dad was first to pull back. "Now before we do anything else like have you explain all that I missed, would any one of you like to explain what that was?"

Pepper let out a short laugh and looked Howard in the eyes before looking away. "Tony here was about to get lost into another project and I couldn't let him do that knowing we have school tomorrow, and he would lose time and all, I stole his phone, shoes, and wallet, from him and put them in this bag," she lied while holding up her bag. "It also helped that I stole a part very important to the project and gave him rhodeys roller blades and told him he'd have to get me using those other wise I'd throw them in the ocean. I'm pepper by the way."

Blinking in shock of how fast she talked, Howard nodded. "He sure I my son."

"Yep." Rhodey said.

Roberta could only nod.

"Well then. Hello Pepper, you must be Tony's girlfriend."

Pepper blushed madly and and Tony got got super light headed and swayed. "Whoa! No! Ha ha!" His whole face felt like it had pins and needles. Almost like when his foot fell asleep. "No shes...just a f-friend."

Rhodey couldn't stop smiling. "Yeah right! You are so lying!"

"No no. H-hes right." Pepper said.

Howard only smiled and laughed. He knew his son. He may not have been dating her, but it was obvious he liked her. So he just slung his arm around his son's should and said his goodbyes and talking with his son, he walked off intent of getting every detail about this girl.

**Just a quick oneshot before I finish up with the third chapter of Victims vs Suspects. So I really don't care about misspelling or grammar issues. I wrote this on my Kindle so if some words seem off, sorry. **


End file.
